Wings
by KatieNelly
Summary: ,, Delphine? What would you do if you had wings? " Short Cophine story, that was in my head for a very long time. Enjoy and please leave a review :)


Author's note: Okay, so this is my first fanfic about Cophine and my first longer 'thing' written in English. English is not my native language, so I apologize for ANY grammar or not grammar mistakes. This was in my head for a very long time and I just HAD TO put that in words. Thanks and I hope you'll enjoy it :)

" Hey Delphine, I'm home! " Cosima said, as she was entering the apartment. She put her bag near the front door and took her shoes off. She didn't hear any reply, so she went curiously further the hall. Passing the kitchen, she caught the sight of her girlfriend, sitting by the table. There were books and papers lying all around her. Delphine was staring intensively at the laptop in front of her, clearly reading something important. It wasn't an unusual sight.It was the only position she saw her in for the past days. She stopped by the door, watching Delphine. The blonde didn't see her;all her attention was committed to the laptop. Cosima could freelystare at her without getting caught, so she did.

She looked beautiful, as always. Her long legs crossed as she sat on a chair, her chin leaning against her palm. Cosima loved to see her blond, curly hairfree, softly brushing her shoulders, like now. She loved, when small lines appeared on Delphine's forehead, when she was thinking or how she liked to bite the pen she was writing with, and her explanations that it helps her concentrate. She just loved Delphine. She loved her in every possible way.

Cosima walked over and put one hand on the blonde's shoulder, not wanting to scare her.

" Hey, beautiful. Whatcha doing?" she asked and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek.

" Shhh..." said Delphine and raised her right hand, still looking at the screen.

Cosima waited until she finished reading an article. After some timeDelphine turned to face her and gave her a tired smile.

" Sorry. I'm just working. How are you doing? "

The brunette looked at her worriedly.

"Better that you, I think. You look like shit."

Delphine frowned, not understanding.

" I mean, like, tired. How long you've been sitting here?" Cosima asked, gesticulating as always and sat next to her.

" Since you left in the morning. I'm working on that project... " She paused and yawned widely. " Um... Sorry."

" Since I left?" She checked her watch. " It's 9.00 p.m. right now, I left more than ten hours ago! " Cosima said and sighed, looking at the blonde again. She was exhausted, practically falling asleep right where she was sitting.

Cosima couldn't let her do that to herself again. They were living together for a couple of months now, and it was a hundredth time when Delphine was working the whole day. She was doing her best working on her project, but Cosima knew that she was barely sleeping and eating - she needed a break.

When Delphine was about to get back to the papers, Cosima reached for her hand.

" Come with me " she whispered and got up from the chair.

" No, wait, ma chérie. I still have got a lot of work - "

" No, Delphine. You're exhausted! You need some rest. This can wait 'till morning. " The brunette said with a soft smile. " C'mon. Won't you go to bed with me? " She was teasing with her.

Delphine chuckled slightly and closed her eyes for a moment. She could barely even keep them open. Maybe she really needed some rest.

" So? Please, Delphine " she insisted.

" Okay, okay... " She shut down the laptop, heavily stood up from her place and leaded by Cosima, went to their bedroom.

They lied down together on the bed. Delphine located herself behind her girlfriend, pressing her body to Cosima's back and put her arms tightly around Cosima's waist. The brunette shivered slightly, when she felt Delphine's cool breath on her neck. She found the blonde's palm and entwined their fingers, cuddling even deeper to her body. Then they both closed their eyes, already almost asleep.

After a minute, Cosima spoke quietly, with her voice just above a whisper:

" Delphine? "

" Hm? " A tired respond reached the scientist's ears.

She hesitated for a moment, but finally asked:

" What would you do if you had wings? "

Delphine opened one eye and frowned, even though she knew that her girlfriend could not see it. That was weird question, even for Cosima.

She thought for a moment. " If I had wings? "

Cosima turned around in her arms to make an eye contact. Although they were lying on the bed, she had to look up do it, but she didn't complain. She liked that height difference between them, even in the bed.

" Yeah. What would you do? "

Delphine let out a small laugh, thinking what to say.

" You know, " she started, looking deeply into Cosima's eyes " Probably I would like to fly all around the world with birds, see things from another perspective, from higher perspective... " They both smiled widely at these words. " That would be amazing... "

They were staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally Cosima, thinking that it was all the other girl had to say, closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into her girlfriend's chest to went back to sleep. But after a moment Delphine spoke again, whispering this time, right to the brunette's ear:

" That's what I _would like to do_. But, do you know what_ would_ I do? " Her pure French accent caused goose bumps down Cosima's spine. Not waiting for an answer, Delphine lifted up her chin with one finger, connecting their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Their mouths and tongues dancing in perfect sync, left them both breathless and wanting. Before Cosima could interrupt her, Delphine continued between gasps of air:

" I would kiss you like that " she whispered with a hoarse voice," then put those wings around you, along with my arms " she paused for a second to draw her even closer to herself, as if it was even possible " and I would never, _ever_ let you go." The last words, emphasized by Delphine, made Cosima shiver.

"Like an angel?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Just like an angel" the blonde returned the smile. "Now, sleep, ma chérie" she murmured, tightening the grip around her girlfriend.

She was happy to have her in her arms; happy to live with someone like Cosima. Happy that after all they went through, they were together now and nothing could tear them apart.

Before she drifted away, she heard Cosima's whisper:

" You're my angel."


End file.
